A program of psycholinguistic studies on clinical and theoretical problems in aphasia and on brain laterality is proposed. Normative studies for the development of a more sensitive language evaluation and multivariate analysis of the predictive value of the test will be carried out. Psycholinguistic studies at the level of phonology will deal with the relation of phoneme discrimination to comprehension and the effect of unilateral damage on the efficacy of partial acoustic cues. At the level of syntax, the decoding of short complex sentences will be compared to longer but simpler versions of the same content. Short-term memory will be examined for its role in comprehension and repetition. Gestural impairment, as a symptom of left hemisphere dysfunction will be further studied in aphasics and children with learning disability. Developmental aspects of brain laterality will be examined in young children and old adults. Lateralization of sub-phonemic components of speech will be studied under normal and time-stretched conditions. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Blumstein, S., Goodglass, H., and Tarrter, V. Reliability of ear advantages in dichotic listening. Brain and Language, 1975, 2, 226-236. Gleason, J.B., Goodglass, H., Ackerman, N., Green, E., and Hyde, M.R. Retrieval of syntax in Broca's aphasia. Brain and Language, 1975, 2, 451-471.